Libertad
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Bardock solía ser uno de esos prejuiciosos que veían mal a cualquier par de enamorados, pero aquí estaba ahora dejando todo lo que alguna vez fue su vida para estar con quien antes despreció. Y no se arrepentía ni un poquito, sabía que nunca se arrepentiría. / Semi-AU


**Libertad**.

Como en cualquier otra mañana normal, Bardock se despertó sobresaltado con los puños en alto listos para moler a golpes a cualquier posible intruso que haya osado invadir su habitación. Se relajó solo al comprobar que el lugar estaba completamente vacío con los molestos rayos del sol comenzando a salir siendo la única perturbación que podía usar como excusa de su reacción exagerada. Porque no había modo en el infierno de que admitiera que fue por otra estúpida pesadilla.

Desde que la guerra contra los Tsufur comenzó para que los Saiyajines se quedaran con el planeta Plant (o Vegeta, como habían comenzado a llamarlo desde que su nuevo autoproclamado rey triunfó en la conquista del hemisferio oeste) Bardock, como capitán de una pequeña tropa, había estado muy estresado y le estaba costando dormir bien.

Tenía muchas cosas dando vueltas en su mente, y eso le molestaba porque no le gustaba pensar. Pensar era para débiles. Además, no se entendía a sí mismo. Estaba confundido. No tenía problemas con pelear contra esos cerebritos enanos Tsufur, disfrutaba de bañarse en su sangre y pisar sus cráneos igual que cualquier Saiyajin normal. El problema era el rey Vegeta… bueno, no él en sí pues respetaba sus tácticas e inteligencia para vencer a esos enanos, pero no estaba de acuerdo con muchas de sus órdenes.

" _Mátenlos. Mátenlos a todos._ "

Sus pesadillas casi siempre iban de lo mismo. Los rostros aterrorizados de esa mujer y sus dos niños pequeños que se abrazaban desesperadamente entre sí mientras él apuntaba una mano hacia esos Tsufur formando una esfera de energía que, luego de un pequeño momento de vacilación, terminó lanzando hacia ellos acabando con sus vidas.

No dejaba de decirse a sí mismo que no tenía por qué sentirse mal. ¡Eran el enemigo! ¿Qué importaba sí era una mujer indefensa? ¿Qué sí los niños pequeños temblaban y lloraban? ¿Por qué debería importarle que le rogaran por piedad, por no matarlos? ¿Qué diferencia había entre ser salpicado por su sangre en vez de con la de otros Tsufur guerreros? ¡Él era un Saiyajin y vivían para matar! Mataban a cualquier enemigo, no importa sí era una madre, no importa sí era un niñito y no importa sí era un bebé. Ellos vivían para la guerra, y los que no podían defenderse morían. Así de simple.

Era ridículo que siguiera pensando en algo que ocurrió hace meses. Él no era débil, no era sensible, no era suave, no era como _ella._ Gruñó al solo pensar que tendría que reunirse con su tropa y tendría que soportarla. Desgraciadamente, Bardock era solo un capitán y era su comandante el que le asignaba a sus subordinados, así que solo tendría que esperar hasta que la pulga muriera, y por lo débil que era sabía que no faltaba mucho para eso.

De camino a su cuartel pasó por el centro de distribución de carne y tomó una costilla para saciar su hambre matutina. Decían que era mejor comer algún vegetal para empezar el día, pero no le importaba un demonio. A él le gustaba la buena carne.

Al llegar al cuartel de inmediato se topó con la familiar escena de su tropa entrenando como los buenos soldados que eran, o al menos los que sí eran buenos soldados entrenaban, porque _ella_ estaba sentada como una holgazana comiendo fruta solo observando el entrenamiento salvaje de sus compañeros, aunque eso tampoco era nada nuevo.

-Gine.- gruñó molesto al acercarse a ella. -¿Puedo saber por qué de nuevo no estás entrenando?- la miró mal.

Gine suspiró y dejó de lado su fruta, por su mirada y su postura parecía como si él fuera el que la estuviera molestando. Eso era lo que más lo enfurecía. Siempre actuaba como sí ella estuviera bien y todos los demás mal, ¡parecía no entender que era la única rara!

-Ya le dije, capitán.- murmuró con su irritante voz suave. –Ellos no me dejan unirme a su entrenamiento, dicen que les daría pereza limpiar mis restos después de que acaben fácilmente conmigo.- hizo un mohín ridículo mientras volvía a mordisquear su fruta.

-Tienen un punto.- reconoció. –Son unos salvajes descontrolados, sin duda te matarían fácilmente. Yo, por otro lado, tengo mucho mejor control.- presumió cruzándose de brazos. –Desgraciadamente esa es la razón por la que siempre acabó entrenando tu inútil trasero. Ven, pulga.- la jaló de la muñeca bruscamente haciéndola tirar su fruta al despegar volando para llevarla a otro campo de entrenamiento lejos de los demás. –Ahora, empecemos.- crujió los puños.

Siempre tenía que contenerse cuando entrenaba con ella. Era tan débil y patética. A veces le entraba la tentación de matarla, pero no quería que vayan diciendo por ahí que era un mal capitán porque ni siquiera podía mantener vivos a sus subordinados.

Después de un par de horas de darle una paliza despiadada, finalmente se aburrió y decidió que iría a entrenar con el resto de su tropa que realmente podrían dar un desafío. La dejó sola para que se recuperara no sin antes recalcarle cada uno de sus errores en batalla y recordarle que pronto moriría en la guerra.

Cuando llegó con sus otros compañeros estos le preguntaron por qué seguía perdiendo el tiempo tratando de entrenar a la rara. Él solo se encogió de hombros y dijo que solo le gustaba humillarla, ellos se rieron y lo creyeron, aunque la verdad no estaba muy seguro de sus razones.

Gine era débil, de eso no había duda. Era torpe y tan suave que le daba nauseas. Ella siempre se escondía cuando estaban en el campo de batalla, y las pocas veces que peleaba terminaba herida y volviendo a rastras a la frontera Saiyajin, además ella nunca, jamás había aceptado herir a un Tsufur que no fuera un guerrero. Siempre que tenían la orden de exterminar alguna de sus ciudades ella simplemente les dejaba todo el trabajo a ellos. Como todos ya conocían su rareza nadie le daba importancia a su desobediencia a las órdenes.

No quería admitirlo pero en cierta forma la… envidiaba. Tenía opciones, Gine podía elegir sí quería pelear o no pelear, sí asesinaba o no asesinaba. Nadie la miraría raro porque era algo típico de ella, nadie la cuestionaría porque la mayoría de las veces olvidaban que estaba ahí o simplemente no le daban importancia, y nadie la castigaría porque era Bardock el que tenía el deber de castigarla y la verdad prefería no hacerlo. ¿Por qué? No tenía idea.

Después de aquel breve periodo de descanso, su tropa nuevamente fue llamada a la batalla para ganar el otro hemisferio contra los Tsufur y quedarse con el planeta Vegeta. No era una batalla decisiva pero sí importante, el objetivo era reducir el número del enemigo y destruir otro pueblo.

Se estremeció ante la idea de matar a más mujeres y niños indefensos, pero no dejó que nadie lo notará y simplemente siguió caminando hasta el campo de batalla. No esperaba sentir una mano en su hombro… una mano extrañamente suave.

-¿Capitán Bardock?- era Gine, mirándolo con esos ojos enmarcados de grandes pestañas y expresión inocente. -¿Se… siente b-bien?- tartamudeó retrayendo su mano para frotarla nerviosamente junto a la otra. Él la miró fijamente, poniéndola más nerviosa. –Es q-que lo vi algo tenso cuando mencionaron cual era el objetivo de hoy. Y s-solo me ex-extraño que usted haya… tenido una reacción tan parecida a la mía.- rió incómoda.

-¿Yo parecido a ti aunque fuera por un segundo? No me provoques con ese tipo de insultos o te mataré, ¿me oíste?- dio un paso amenazante hacia ella, que brincó hacia atrás soltando un pequeño chillido. Su rostro aterrorizado le recordó brevemente al de la madre que abrazaba a sus dos pequeños y rápidamente retrocedió y apartó la mirada. –Solo… cállate y no estorbes por una vez, ¿quieres?- sin más que decir volteó y siguió con su camino.

Una vez en el campo de batalla, por un momento se olvidó de todos sus problemas al sentir la adrenalina de entregar todo su ser a la batalla y asesinar despiadadamente a sus adversarios. ¡Eso era sentirse vivo! Rió mientras hacía volar a los guerreros Tsufur y no se detuvo sino hasta que escuchó un grito que lo sacó de su buen momento.

-¡Capitán Bardock!- ¿esa pulga otra vez? ¿Y ahora qué demonios quería? ¿Acaso estaba agonizando y creía que él la ayudaría? -¡Cuidado!- ¿eh? Antes de que pudiera entender lo que estaba pasando, repentinamente sintió unas suaves manos clavarse en su brazo y lo siguiente que supo fue que su cuerpo se estrellaba contra el suelo, evitando por poco el que una bala especialmente poderosa disparada por las armas de los Tsufur perforara su pecho.

Su boca cayó al ver a Gine estrellarse en el suelo a su lado herida en el hombro por el ataque que debería haberlo matado. Se sentía muy confundido, pero aun así buscó con la mirada al maldito Tsufur que se había atrevido a casi matarlo. Al identificarlo, no dudo ni un segundo en lanzarse salvajemente a desgarrarlo miembro por miembro sintiéndose más furioso de lo que probablemente debería.

Una vez bañado en la sangre del maldito, dirigió su vista a Gine quien seguía tirada en medio del campo de batalla con todo el fuego cruzado volando por encima de ella. Sin saber por qué, un poco de pánico se alzó en su pecho y se apresuró en correr hacia ella, dándole un codazo a un idiota que casi la pisa al avanzar hacia territorio enemigo.

Sin pensar en quién lo estuviera viendo, qué pudieran pensar o en la misión, cargó a Gine en su hombro y comenzó a volar a toda velocidad hacia la pequeña instalación médica que tenían cerca de las líneas militares.

¿Estaría muerta? ¿El ataque había golpeado algún lugar importante? Estaba inconsciente, seguía respirando. ¿Cuánto más tiempo estaría viva? ¿Estaba sufriendo mucho? ¿Por qué… lo salvó? Siempre la humilló, siempre pensó mal de ella y se lo dijo en su cara, siempre pensó que no le importaría que muriera. Ahora ella arriesgó su vida por la suya, y él estaba desesperado porque la salvaran.

Al llegar al centro médico, las enfermeras cuestionaron sus motivos por haber traído a una herida en medio de la batalla en vez de al final como era costumbre, pero solo bastó un par de amenazas de muerte para ponerlas a trabajar en que salvarán a Gine. Primero examinaron su herida y al cabo de pocos minutos le dijeron que su vida no corría ningún peligro, solo era una herida menor.

Suspiró aliviado, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y de repente se sintió muy estúpido. Sin decir nada más, simplemente dejó a la pulga allí y volvió al campo de batalla ignorando las preguntas de su tropa acerca de dónde se había metido y siguió peleando hasta que la noche llegó y reclamaron su victoria incendiando el pequeño pueblo Tsufur. Él trató de ignorar el malestar que le producían los gritos.

-¿Dónde está Gine? ¿Finalmente la mataron?- preguntó uno de sus subordinados riendo maliciosamente. Bardock eligió permanecer en silencio mientras los escuchaba teorizar sobre su paradero. Aparentemente nadie lo había visto llevársela del lugar. Mejor así.

Luego del banquete de celebración por su victoria, al dirigirse a su cuarto pasó por el centro médico y antes de que pudiera pensarlo más sus pies comenzaron a llevarlo hacia allá. Habían muchos más heridos ahora que la batalla terminó, pero aun así no tuvo problemas para encontrar a Gine, ella era por mucho la persona más pequeña en el lugar.

Frunció el ceño y saltó silenciosamente la masa de cuerpos durmientes. Ignoró a las enfermeras que seguían atendiendo y se acercó a donde su subordinada descansaba. Ya estaba vendada y no se veía como si estuviera sufriendo, su rostro era relajado mientras dormía. Se veía… linda. No es que a él le gustase lo lindo. Lo repudiaba, de hecho.

Gruñó y se cruzó de piernas sentado junto a la manta donde estaba recostada. Ignoró todo a su alrededor y simplemente la miró hasta caer dormido. Despertó con el suave toque de unos dedos trazando la cicatriz en su mejilla. Pese a su posición incómoda, recostado contra una pared, debía admitir que hace mucho no dormía tan bien, y esos deditos eran menos molestos que el sol fastidiando su vista. Era casi… agradable.

Esperen… ¿agradable? ¡¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?!

Abrió los ojos y se puso en pie de golpe, mirando hacia abajo para ver la forma sentada de Gine mirándolo con esos grandes ojos asquerosamente inocentes. Sus miradas se encontraron y ellos se quedaron así por un tiempo, antes de que él la tomara por el cuello de su uniforme y la acercara dedicándole la más letal de sus miradas.

-Agradece que estás viva, pulga. Solo te salve esta vez para devolverte el favor, pero no volverá a pasar.- advirtió antes de soltarla y retirarse sin mirar atrás.

Pese a sus palabras, y que en las semanas posteriores ignoró todos sus intentos por acercarse a él, la verdad es que la cosa de salvarla sí volvió a pasar. No es que ella lo haya vuelto a salvar otra vez, ¡sí claro, eso solo fue un pequeño error una vez! Solo que por alguna extraña razón ahora no podía soportar verla herida o acorralada y sin ninguna buena razón se ponía delante de ella cada vez que veía que no podía manejar la situación (muchas veces) y acababa salvajemente con cualquier maldito Tsufur que se haya atrevido a lastimarla demasiado.

El resto de su tropa estaba muy extrañada por sus repentinas manías de salvar a la indeseable, pero no lo cuestionaban desde que él amenazó con matarlos a todos sí volvían a mencionar el tema ya sea a él, ella o entre ellos. Y como la panda de cobardes que eran obedecieron, claro.

La única que parecía no obedecer sus órdenes era esa molesta pulga. Le ordenó que dejara de seguirlo, lo ignoró, le ordenó que no le hablará, lo ignoró, le ordenó que no se abrazará a su brazo, lo ignoró, le ordenó que no se apareciera en su casa en la mañana para darle desayunos "saludables" que en realidad no estaban tan mal como pensaba, lo ignoró. La pregunta era ¿por qué no la castigaba cuando hacía caso omiso de sus comandos? Lo intentó una vez, quiso darle una paliza pero se detuvo a pocos centímetros de su rostro asustadizo. Muy en el fondo, y aunque no lo admitiría, odiaba la idea de que ella tuviera miedo de él.

Como la pulga ahora se la pasaba pegada a él, muchos empezaron a notar eso, y no a todos podía amenazar con matarlos sí hablaban.

-Entonces… Gine, ¿eh?- preguntó su comandante superior. –Es bonita, pero yo lo pensaría dos veces. Tú ya eres un guerrero de clase baja, sí tienes hijos con alguien como ella solo empeorarías tu linaje.- comentó entre risotadas mientras se llenaba la boca de alcohol.

-¿Quién quiere hijos con esa pulga inferior?- refunfuñó. –No se confunda solo por su comportamiento inusual, señor, siempre ha sido rara.- comentó entre dientes apenas recordando que se suponía que debía ser respetuoso con este tipo y no podía matarlo a golpes.

-En eso tienes razón, pero maldición que sí es bonita.- rió más. –Tal vez no la usaría para tener a mis hijos, pero sí para divertirme un poco… sí me entiendes.- le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa de lado que le dio náuseas y lo hizo apretar los puños mientras se repetía mentalmente que era su superior y no podía matarlo.

Decidió permanecer en silencio después de eso y luego rápidamente dejó la cantina y se marchó a su casa. Al día siguiente estuvo de un humor especialmente malo y en el entrenamiento hizo añicos a toda su tropa que literalmente tuvieron que arrastrarse a curar sus heridas, bueno, todos excepto Gine ya que al entrenar apenas fue capaz de darle un empujón y al verla caer al suelo se sintió tan mal que ya no pudo volver a tocarla. Eso solo lo puso de peor humor.

Cuando de nueva cuenta fue su turno para salir a la guerra tuvo que resistir el impulso de decirle a Gine que se quedará al ver su incomodidad y vacilación. Sabía que a ella no le gustaba pelear, motivo por el cual anteriormente la despreciaba, pero ahora solo le gustaría poder decirle que no tenía que hacerlo, enviarla a casa y… saber que estaría segura.

Sacudió la cabeza ante sus pensamientos y simplemente se concentró en la batalla que tenía en frente. Resultó ser más intensa de lo que su comandante habría predicho. Tuvieron que llamar refuerzos a las pocas horas y por días no pudieron abandonar las trincheras debido al constante ataque que se iba y volvía cada dos por tres.

Al pasar de varias semanas incluso los más fuertes de su tropa estaban agotados casi hasta la muerte, y Gine acababa de volver débil de su segunda hospitalización. Bardock no era estúpido, sabía que estaban perdiendo esa batalla y pronto toda su tropa acabaría muerta aparte de que era muy probable que perdieran esta batalla. Los Saiyajines dependían de su fuerza física y su número para vencer a los Tsufur, pero ahora ellos los estaban superando con su armamento y el hecho de que no se cansaban tanto como ellos ahora que tenían esas nuevas naves de combate y robots voladores que disparaban bombas letales sobre ellos.

Trató de hablar con su comandante al respecto pero solo recibió respuestas evasivas, por lo que decidió hacer algo un poco más riesgoso y seguirlo después de escuchar una pequeña conversación en susurros de su comandante con otros comandantes hablando de cierto plan del rey Vegeta.

-No entiendo porque el rey Vegeta quiere usar una táctica tan tonta ahora. Es ridícula, ¡nosotros merecemos ciertas explicaciones!- vociferó un hombre mientras los demás vitoreaban a su espaldas, por lo que tuvo que esperar a que las cosas se calmaran con una mano en su frente.

-¡No insultes la grandeza del rey!- rugió uno de los generales supremos. –Él sabe lo que hace, está siendo muy generoso con las sabandijas de clase baja al querer reducir el derramamiento de su sangre. Es por ese propósito que nuestro rey nos pidió elegir una chica para usar en esta operación, una que pueda hacerse pasar por Tsufur.-

-¿Y para qué es la chica?- preguntó un comandante rascándose la cabeza con confusión.

-¡Idiota, ya lo expliqué miles de veces!- explotó el mismo general supremo. –Vamos a fingir querer llegar a un tratado de paz con los Tsufur para que bajen la guardia por un tiempo. Así lograremos reabastecer nuestros números y esperar los años necesarios hasta que haya luna llena para así aplastarlos sin posibilidad de que nos ganen. Para eso usaremos la mentira de un tratado de paz a través del matrimonio entre un Tsufur y un Saiyajin de clase baja, aunque claro que los haremos creer que será una importante, pero necesitamos encontrar a la chica adecuada. Alguien bonita y que fácilmente pueda ser aceptada por esos enanos, preferiblemente tan enana como ellos. La mayoría de las Saiyajines tienen un buen y fuerte carácter, por eso nos estamos tardando tanto en llevar a cabo el plan.-

-¡Oh, yo conozco a la chica perfecta!- saltó de pronto su comandante, helando la sangre de Bardock en sus venas. –Es una rarita débil del escuadrón de otro capitán rarito y débil, pero es muy bonita y tan suave que da nauseas. Su nombre es Gine. Está en contra de la guerra y siempre se rehúsa a destruir ciudades de los Tsufur. ¡Es perfecta! Seguro que se cree que en serio será por un tratado de paz y acceda emocionada a casarse con algún enano para parar la guerra.- rió a carcajadas.

-¿Realmente conoces a una chica así? ¡Pero qué conveniente! Tienes que presentármela y sí realmente es cómo dices debemos llevarla ante el rey Vegeta para que empiece a preparar la estrategia. Sí tienes razón incluso podrían ascenderte de rango.- comentó el general haciendo al comandante hinchar su pecho de orgullo.

-¿Y qué pasara sí la chica no quiere casarse para formar la alianza?- preguntó estúpidamente otro comandante.

-¿Crees que le daremos opción? ¡Lo hará quiera o no! Porque el rey se lo ordenará en persona y desobedecer al rey Vegeta hoy significa la muerte. Yo mismo la mataré con mis propias manos sí se atreve a siquiera protestar. Mañana me llevaras ante esa chica y luego la llevaremos ante el rey.- decretó sin dejar lugar a más protestas.

Eso fue suficiente para Bardock.

No pudo dormir, simplemente comenzó a pasearse por las calles desiertas del pueblo pensando en lo que acababa de oír, pensando en lo que había sentido cuando lo oyó. ¡Y es que no lo soportaba! No soportaba la idea de que se casara con otro y mucho menos de que sea asesinada.

Estaba muy confundido. No sabía lo que era este sentimiento y la verdad no le importaba. Todo lo que sabía es que no podía dejar que nadie le quitará a Gine su libertad. Siempre la había envidiado por su capacidad de elegir, una vez incluso eligió morir por él, algo que nadie más jamás haría. Ahora trataban de quitarle esa libertad que ser ella le había otorgado, iban a poner sus propias virtudes por las que se había ganado la libertad en su contra. Apagarían esa luz y ese brillo en sus ojos.

Sabía que Gine no querría estar con un Tsufur incluso sí era para detener esta guerra que odiaba. Quizás lo haría por deber, pero no porque realmente lo quisiera. ¡Y es que ella debía estar con él! Ahora lo veía. No dejaría que la apartasen de su lado. Todos podían irse a la mierda, porque no pensaba permitir que les arrebataran su felicidad por este miserable planeta de infelices que realmente no tenían nada para unirlos más que el deseo de lucha, todo lo demás era considerado irrelevante o débil, todos siempre pensaron así, excepto por Gine. Ella le mostró una nueva forma de ver el mundo y sería el más grande de los idiotas sí no hiciera algo al respecto para mantenerla a su lado.

Con la determinación ardiendo con fuerza en su interior, se volvió sobre sus pasos para dirigirse hacia la casa de Gine en el sector vecino al suyo. Ni siquiera se molestó en ser discreto al ver a algunos conocidos saludarlo en su camino, ni tampoco se molestó de ser silencioso a la hora de interrumpir en los aposentos de la dulce mujer golpeando la puerta para abrirla en vez de tocar.

Sonrió al caminar por la casa y encontrarla sentada aun medio dormida mirándolo perpleja desde su cama. Se veía tan tentadora… podría tomarla allí mismo y sabía que ambos lo disfrutarían, pero no había tiempo para eso. Primero debía salvarla, salvarse, salvarlos.

-Gine, necesito que me escuches.- se sentó a su lado con una mirada seria, a lo que ella se tensó con anticipación. –Debemos largarnos de este planeta ahora mismo.- eso la tomó por sorpresa y le pareció ver una pequeña chispa de decepción en sus ojos aparte de la evidente confusión e incredulidad. –Escuché a los altos mandos, ellos planean hacer algo horrible contigo.- le explicó su estrategia para fingir un falso tratado de paz utilizándola de modo que debería entregarse como la mujer de algún Tsufur de alto status y darles tiempo para que llegaran al año en el que finalmente podrían utilizar la luna llena para así convertirse en Ozaru y aplastar al pueblo Tsufur de una vez por todas.

-¡Eso es horrible!- gimoteó Gine de inmediato. –Yo no quiero ayudarlos a seguir matando a más gente, menos exterminar a toda la raza.- sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas. –Y yo… yo n-no quiero c-casarme con n-nadie… nadie más que t…- lo miró con las mejillas ruborizadas de un adorable tono rosa.

El corazón de Bardock, que ya se había suavizado bastante para ese punto, se ablandó más ante la vista de ella tan tierna y dudosa de confesarle su evidente afecto hacia él. No pudo evitar sonreírle con ternura mientras la atraía a su cuerpo.

-¿No quieres casarte con nadie más que yo, Gine?- ella tragó saliva, pero no lo negó. –No te preocupes, tampoco…- por primera vez en toda su vida, se sintió _avergonzado_ de hablar con sinceridad, mucho menos ante una mujer, pero lo miraba con tanta atención, tanta ilusión. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y él tuvo que esforzarse a dejar a las palabras salir. –Tampoco quiero que te cases con nadie que no sea yo.- admitió apartando su mirada lejos de la dulce chica, sintiendo sus mejillas inexplicablemente cálidas.

El chillido emocionado de Gine lo tomó por sorpresa, pero más el ser derribado al suelo por un abrazo inesperadamente fuerte.

No lo pudo evitar y rió, rió con ganas al sentir los besos entusiasmados en su mejilla y sus brazos estranguladores alrededor de su cuello. ¿Dónde quedó la timidez y debilidad por la que era reconocida? Esta chica estaba llena de sorpresas y francamente le encantaba, muchísimo.

Aunque un par de besos y abrazos no bastarían para saciar su hambre hace mucho tiempo despertada que siempre intentó contener, claro que no, solo lo alentaron a tomarla por la cintura y estampar sus labios fieramente a los delicados de la mujer, amando su jadeo sorprendido y el que posteriormente le correspondiera con la misma pasión. Ella definitivamente estaba llena de sorpresas.

Se besaron de una manera que Bardock nunca antes había experimentado. Sí, el beso era salvaje y lleno de deseo carnal como lo fue con cualquier otra conquista normal cada vez que se sentía de ánimos, pero además habían _sentimientos_ que nadie más que Gine podría provocarle involucrados. Se sentía feliz, muy feliz por muchos motivos al estarla besando, feliz por ser él quien la bese, feliz por haber tenido finalmente las agallas de hacerlo, feliz porque ella no fuera una experta pero aun así pusiera todo su entusiasmo. Estaba aliviado por motivos que no llegaba a comprender del todo. Estaba emocionado, eufórico más bien, estaba excitado, estaba orgulloso de sí mismo y de ella, sentía ternura y cariño al mismo tiempo que deseo y pasión. Su cabeza daba vueltas por tantas emociones y aun así le gustaba.

Le hubiera gustado seguirla besando (y algo más) hasta el amanecer, pero realmente no tenían tiempo. La apartó delicadamente y sonrió con arrogancia al ver su mirada perpleja y bastante frustrada, obviamente el beso le gustó y quería mucho más, y se lo daría tan pronto como pudiera pero ahora realmente no era el momento.

-Bardock, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó preocupada al ver su mirada de repente seria.

-Gine, hablaba en serio cuando te dije que debemos irnos de este planeta, y debemos irnos ahora.- frunció el ceño. –Ambos somos guerreros de clase baja.- murmuró aunque fuera un golpe para su orgullo. –No podremos ganar nunca luchando, aparte de que sé que no quieres luchar, para el caso.- ella sonrió tímidamente. –Nuestra única opción es salir del planeta.-

-¿Pero cómo?- indagó ella con hilillo de voz. –Las únicas naves que tenemos capaces de llevarnos a otro planeta son las naves robadas a los Tsufur, y todas están en posesión de Saiyajines de clase alta, aparte de que ni tú ni yo podríamos pilotarlas.- argumentó.

-Tienes razón.- él sonrió ladinamente. –Es por eso que no usaremos esas naves.-

-¿Y cuáles entonces? Solo los Tsufur tienen más naves capaces de salir del planeta y son mucho más avanzadas, tampoco podríamos pilotarlas. Deberíamos simplemente escondernos en algún lugar remoto del planeta.- sugirió no muy convencida.

-¿Y morir de hambre? Olvídalo.- negó. –Ni siquiera has escuchado mi plan, Gine. Y sé que es arriesgado, pero es la mejor opción que tenemos porque no hay manera en el infierno de que te dejé en manos de esos cerdos aduladores del rey Vegeta.- apretó los puños. –Vamos a ir con los Tsufur, Gine, traicionaremos a los Saiyajines dándoles información a cambio de que nos saquen del planeta.- ella lo miró con la boca abierta. -¿A qué no soy un genio?- presumió sonriendo con galantería.

-Eso es… muy arriesgado.- concedió con una pequeña sonrisa. –Y de algún modo se siente mal traicionar a mi propia especie a pesar de todo…- se frotó el brazo.

-No tienes que sentirte mal después de lo que planeaban hacer contigo.- frunció el ceño con enojo. –Es mi decisión final, ahora eres mi mujer así que obedéceme. Empaca tus cosas y larguemos de aquí antes de que amanezca y nos descubran y realmente comience no solo a traicionar sino que a matar a mi propia estúpida especie.- podían irse al diablo, él solo quería a Gine, y sí les servía de consuelo se encargaría muy bien de repoblar la especie Saiyajin en otro planeta con ella, técnicamente era un avance para toda la especie el convertirse en interplanetarios, deberían agradecerle.

Gine hizo un mohín adorable pero parecía demasiado encantada con la idea de ser su mujer así que no discutió y simplemente recogió ropas, comidas y quién sabe que mierdas más, Bardock dejó de prestarle atención mientras mentalmente planeaba su estrategia. Tuvieron que pasar por su casa en su fuga para conseguir su propia ropa, pero rápidamente siguieron su camino.

Esta vez sí que la cautela era clave. Faltaba poco para el amanecer y ningún Saiyajin por esa zona debía estar despierto excepto en los campos de entrenamiento, por lo que evitaron ese tipo de lugares. Fueron por el campo de batalla y hasta la frontera hasta que se cruzaron con los primeros guardias Tsufur, profundamente dormidos como idiotas. No los mató solo por no querer crear lío aun.

Decidieron seguir avanzando un poco más solo para alejarse lo más posible de las tierras de los Saiyajines hasta que finalmente se toparon con un grupo de guardias totalmente despiertos que los miraron con horror al reconocer a la pareja con cola caminando libremente por las calles.

No pasaron ni tres segundos antes de que tuvieran decenas de armas apuntando a sus caras, y Bardock hubiera atacado de no ser porque Gine se interpuso y se acercó a uno de los guardias con la cara más inocente y linda que tenía para tratar de convencerlo de que eran desertores y tenían una proposición que hacerle al líder Tsufur de esa área.

Claro que la carita linda de Gine y el hecho de que ella fuera bajita y no muy diferente de sus contrincantes de guerra terminaron por conmover a toda la armada frente a ellos, que accedieron a llevarlos con su superior aunque sin dejar de apuntarlos con su arma, o al menos a él.

El líder Tsufur resultó ser otro enano solo que viejo y arrugado tan agradable como cualquier alto mando en la jerarquía Saiyajin, pero también tuvo un tiempo difícil resistiéndose a la carita tierna de la Saiyajin y finalmente accedió a escuchar su proposición.

-Tenemos información valiosa para usted.- dijo la pelinegra con voz determinada y sincera. –Estamos dispuestos a decirle algo muy importante más todo lo que sepamos que pueda serles de utilidad a cambio de una de sus naves con provisiones y destino a un planeta lleno de recursos y adecuado para que podamos vivir felices allí.- juntó las manos mirando suplicante al viejo enano. –Bardock y yo somos una pareja, ya no nos importan los Saiyajines, solo el uno al otro, queremos estar juntos y aquí no se nos permite. Por favor créanos que no nos conviene para nada mentirle, no tenemos motivos para hacerlo.- lo miró con ojos aguados.

El enano anciano tuvo una conversación a susurros con otros enanos ancianos, aunque la mayoría estaba convencida por la lindura de Gine otros tuvieron que ser más persuadidos antes de que finalmente accedieran a sus demandas y exigieran la información prometiéndoles darles su nave.

-Los Saiyajines pueden convertirse en gigantescos monstruos con un increíble poder destructivo cada vez que ven la luna llena.- comenzó a decir Bardock dejándolos con la boca abierta. –Planean venir a ustedes con un falso tratado de paz que involucra un matrimonio arreglado que los hará cesar la guerra momentáneamente, solo para reanudarla en la próxima luna llena dentro de unos años y aplastarlos sin que puedan hacer nada.- susurros frenéticos recorrieron la habitación, pero carraspeó para callarlos. –Planeaban usar a Gine como parte de ese tratado y comprometerla con alguno de sus altos mandos, la matarían sí ella no accedía así que tomamos la decisión de largarnos de este planeta y dejarlos que se maten entre ustedes.- dijo fríamente. –Sin embargo, sabemos que ustedes son nuestra única opción para irnos exitosamente. Soy un capitán de una pequeña tropa, pero con gusto les diré todo lo que sé a cambio de esa nave.- declaró determinado. –No sé ni me importa lo que harán con esta información, no sé ni me importa cómo pueda acabar esta guerra. Solo quiero largarme de aquí con mi mujer.- tomó la mano de Gine y entrelazó los dedos.

Aquellas palabras finalmente parecieron convencer a los Tsufur.

Les dijeron todo, todo acerca de la guerra y los Saiyajines excepto que su debilidad era la cola. Tampoco odiaban tanto a su propia especie como para soltar una información que podría ser tan decisiva en la guerra. Ellos podrían descubrirlo eventualmente, pero no sería por su culpa. La guerra aún podría ganarla cualquiera de los bandos con la información que dieron.

Una vez acabaron de dar la información, los guiaron a un laboratorio donde un técnico repugnantemente amable le enseñó a Gine todo lo vital para manejar la nave en caso de que algo los desviara de su destino ya programado automáticamente y le dejó un manual en letra Saiyajin para que al terminar de leerlo fuera una experta en la nave que les estaban otorgando, pero debido a su lectura lenta probablemente terminaría el libro en unos meses o años, pero por las dudas se lo daba.

-Su destino es un pequeño planeta llamado Tierra.- dijo amablemente el técnico. –Es bueno ver que incluso en una especie que yo creía salvaje y despiadada también existe el amor.- sonrió tiernamente. –El planeta está lleno de recursos, vida y civilizaciones parecidas a las nuestras, tanto ustedes como los hijos que tendrán serán felices allí.- prometió. -¡Mucha suerte!-

Gine abrazó al técnico y luego tomó de las muñecas a Bardock y lo arrastró dentro de la nave para que no asesinara al tipo con su rabieta de celos. Entonces, todo lo que tuvieron que hacer fue presionar un botón y comenzaron a despegar dejando atrás al planeta en el que vivieron toda su vida hasta el momento.

-¿Con que "Tierra", eh?- murmuró ella suavemente mientras veía el planeta rojizo perderse en la inmensidad del espacio. –Me gusta.-

-Yo solo esperó que tenga oponentes fuertes con los cuales pueda luchar.- sonrió Bardock. –No quiero herir tus sentimientos, Gine, pero incluso sí eres la mejor esposa del universo me aburriré si no tengo a nadie digno contra quien pelear.- bromeó, riendo al ver su mirada herida. La jaló en un abrazo. –Ya, solo era broma, tonta.- pellizcó su nariz. –Acabó de dejar todo mi mundo por ti, literalmente.-

-Lo sé.- suspiró con una pequeña sonrisa. –Pero no te preocupes, tendremos muchos hijos y podrás divertirte entrenándolos.- enterró el rostro en su pecho. –Será nuestro nuevo hogar, tendremos libertad para amarnos y ser quienes somos en realidad.- alzó la vista para mirarlo con ojos brillantes. -¿No suena eso maravilloso?- su sonrisa opacaría a cualquier sol.

-Desgraciadamente, sí.- sonrió antes de soltar un bufido. –Demonios, Gine, ya me has contagiado. Te odio por volverme tan suave.- negó con la cabeza, pero ella sonrió y solo aplastó sus labios contra los suyos como su modo de decirle que no le creía nada. Amaba el modo en el que ella lo había vuelto, simple y llanamente la amaba.

Amor entre Saiyajines, aquello era raro y mal visto por los guerreros de clase media y alta, la clase baja lo toleraba más pero seguía siendo raro, el amor siempre fue visto como una debilidad, al igual que todo sentimiento que pudiera contradecir a la guerra o sus ansias de pelear y asesinar. Bardock solía ser uno de esos prejuiciosos que veían mal a cualquier par de enamorados, pero aquí estaba ahora dejando todo lo que alguna vez fue su vida para estar con quien antes despreció. Y no se arrepentía ni un poquito, sabía que nunca se arrepentiría.

Eran libres, finalmente libres, tenían toda la libertad del universo para amarse sin malas miradas, sin preocuparse sí morirían mañana, y aunque tal vez se preguntarían más de una vez que fue de la guerra y de su planeta en el futuro, por el momento no les importó nada más que ellos mismos.

Cuando llegaron finalmente al tal planeta Tierra después de varios meses con Gine embarazada de su primer de muchos hijos, su nueva vida llena de libertad comenzó en ese hermoso y extraño planeta lleno de aún más extrañas criaturas. Bardock se acostumbraría y encontraría contrincantes dignos aparte de sus hijos eventualmente, pero incluso sí no lo hubiera hecho, ambos hubieran sido felices.

Ambos eran felices.

 **FIN**.

Holaaaaaaaa! :D

No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho q me encantaba esta pareja hasta q escribi este fic :P Soy nueva en este fandom, y probablemente no vuelva, al menos no con esta ship, pero solo quería decir que fue una experiencia interesante y linda :3

Este fanfic es un premio para Anais Maturana, totalmente dedicado a ella con mucho love, con pareja a su petición por haber ganado el primer lugar en la Modalidad 1 de la Semana HitsuKarin organizada por el grupo de Facebook Universo HitsuKarin (al que te invito a unirte si tienes idea de que es esta pareja y te gusta aunque sea un poco xP)

Ojala te haya gustado Anais! Fue un lindo desafio y lo hice para ti con todo mi amors ;D

Los personajes de Akira Toriyama (bueno, creo que Bardock fue creado por la Toie aunque despues Toriyama lo utilizo pero Gine la mencionó él en una entrevista así q cuenta xD) y ojala a cualquiera que pueda estar leyendo este fic le haya gustado tambien! n.n

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
